The invention relates to a method for the recognition of idling in connection with a load-shifting device of an internal combustion engine controlled by a throttle valve in which the position of a setting element on the throttle-valve side is monitored by a first potentiometer and the position of a setting element on the setting-drive side is monitored by a second potentiometer.
In a prior art load-shifting device (German 40 00 125) which serves the purpose of controlling the throttle valve when idling by an electromotive setting drive independent of the accelerator pedal and/or making speed control possible in the partial-load/full-load region of the internal combustion engine, the following signals are to be detected in order to effect the control:
1. Recognition of the driver's wish for "idling"; PA1 2. Low actual value of the electromotive setting drive for the position control circuit; PA1 3. The position of the throttle valve for the injection electronics.
Up to now, these functions have been carried out by an idle contact on a setting element on the accelerator-pedal side which is formed as a pulley, as well as by a first potentiometer on the drive shaft of the electromotive setting drive and a second potentiometer on the setting element on the throttle-valve side which is developed as throttle valve shaft. The wiper paths of the two potentiometers are present on a common support plate which is firmly attached to the housing of the throttle valve. The wipers are moved relative to the wiper paths by the electromotive setting drive or the throttle valve.